<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddling by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475460">cuddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kanda is reluctant but secretly loves it, M/M, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The excorcists take a group therapy session. cuddle therapy to be precise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on Tumblr and is not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanda stared at the therapist with a frown. This woman kept talking about the importance of soft touches (to anyone whose boundaries allowed it) and walked back and forth in the circle in which the excorcists sat on the floor of the gym. Kanda leaned towards Lenalee. “I thought this was supposed to be a group therapy. What is she going on about?”, he whispered. Lenalee smiled innocently. “It’s called cuddle therapy.”, she replied and quickly looked away as not to see the shock on Kanda’s face. He wanted to leave immediatly but before he could, the therapist told them to find a cuddle partner.</p><p>Kanda stood up and turned to the exit. Sure, without him the number of excorsits wouldn’t be even anymore, but he couldn’t care less. He wouldn’t do this. There was no way anyone could force him, if necessary he would punch some noses. This was going too far. He would not get close to anyone like that, especially not the order’s idiots. Or at least that was what he thought. However, when he felt a gentle touch on his arm, turned his head and saw Allen standinhg next to him with a shy smile, his mind went blank and he didn’t move an inch. Allen held onto Kanda’s arm and gently pulled him to one of the mats that were lying on the floor, on which the two sat down. </p><p>As the therapist started talking once again, Kanda stared at Allen. “Don’t you expect much of me.”, he murmured. But Allen smiled at him, looking like an angel. “I don’t. Don’t worry.”, he murmured back. After a few minutes Kanda found himself lying on the mat with Allen whose back was turned to him. Allen took Kanda’s hand and pulled his arm over his waist. He scooted backwards closer to Kanda until his hair was in Kanda’s face. It was so soft and fluffy and smelled of cinnamon and apple. Kanda caught himself sniffing it and nuzzling into Allen’s neck. When he stopped and looked up, he saw that Allen had his eyes closed and smiled happily. The smile made way to a confused expression when Kanda stopped. He turned his head to look back at Kanda almost pleadingly. So Kanda gave in, moved so close to Allen that his chest was flush against Allen’s back and pressed his face to Allen’s neck, which made the beansprout relax. </p><p>It was comfortable but something held Kanda back from fully enjoying it. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. Maybe he would get a heart attack. At least in that case he wouldn’t have to participate anymore. Though now that he had Allen in his arms, participating didn’t seem so bad anymore. The beansprout was soft and small. He fitted perfectly against Kanda’s body. Kanda let his hand travel over Allen’s stomach up to his chest. He was almost skinny. Where did all the food he ate go to? His innocence sure drained him. Poor little thing, no wonder he was just a tiny, cute beansprout. Kanda’s hand stopped over Allen’s heart. He felt for the rythm of Allen’s heart beat but couldn’t quite feel it through the T-Shirt. So he just pulled his hand back down and slipped it under the shirt. Allen pressed his hands over his mouth to silence his giggling as Kanda’s hand traveled up over his skin. “What are you doing?!”, he whispered through his fingers. Kanda didn’t answer but placed his hand over Allen’s chest. There it was, Allen’s heartbeat. A little fast but steady, calming for Kanda’s nerves. He sighed in relaxation. </p><p>It might have been a few minutes, maybe an hour, but at some point the therapist walked past them, told them they were doing good and suggested trying another position too. As she walked away, Allen wiggled out of the embrace. Kanda frowned but didn’t voice his disappointement over not being allowed to spoon Allen anymore. He’d rather bitten his tongue off. Over Allen’s shoulder he could see Lavi and Lenalee, lying together and glancing at him and Allen. But Kanda didn’t have much time to let them distract him. Allen rolled over and gently pushed Kanda onto his back. Then he flopped down onto Kanda’s chest. His feet in the air he hummed happily as he made himself comfortable on top of Kanda. His head was right under Kanda’s chin, his hands on Kanda’s shoulders and Kanda’s hands found their way to Allen’s waist. His tiny, tiny waist. Kanda tried out whether he could reach around Allen’s waist with his hands and made the beansprout yelp and sit up. </p><p>Now Allen was sittking on Kanda’s lap as if he were riding him. He pouted but looked amused at the same time. An adorable look. Kanda sat up and hugged him. “This is how slim you are.”, he told him and showed Allen once again. Admitedly, Kanda had long fingers, but it still seemed unnatural, that he could squeeze them around Allen’s waist. Allen’s pout grew and he tugged on one of Kanda’s strands of hair. “You meanie. Stop that and ug me.”, he hissed at Kanda who surprised himself with how fast he followed that request. He wrapped his arms around Allen’s torso and held him tightly, their chests pressed together. Allen snuggled against him. Again he placed his head so Kanda’s chin rested on top of it. His small hands digged into Kanda’s shirt and his hair. he snuggled as close to Kanda as he could, as if he tried to fuse with him. Kanda straightened his back to fully expose his chest to Allen who sighed as he pressed against it. </p><p>This time Kanda knew how much time passed because from his sitting position he could see the clock at the wall. To his surprise he noticed that the session was almost over. He was shocked at himself for being disappointed by this fact. That was just typical of Allen, always making Kanda feel these weird things. By the time the therapist announced the end, Kanda was seriously pissed. He didn’t want to let go of Allen who apparently didn’t want that either, but everyone else let go of their partner and stood up so they followed these examples hesitantly. Kanda followed Allen out of the room and unconciously smiled when Allen took his hand and started running towards his room with him, to have a private session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>